princess_sissifandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sissi
Princess Sissi 'is the main character from the French-Canadian animated television series for children : Princess Sissi. Sissi is a sixteen years old girl who lives with her parents (Duke Max, her father, and Duchess Ludovica, her mother), brothers and sisters (Kail, Konrad, Tina and Bepa, the younger sister) at the court of the Empire Austro-Hungarian, one of the most powerful nations of 19th century Europe. Sissi is a lively and graceful girl, with long auburn brown hair and blue eyes, raised in an informal environment and in contact with nature. She is a skilled swimmer, an Amazonian test tube and loves to go horseback riding, in addition to long walks in the mountains and in the woods. It has two pets: the Shadow dog and the parrot Chiacchiera; his black horse is called Tempest. She is a girl who fights for justice and loyalty, in fact, becomes very close friends with Andrássy, head of the Hungarian rebels (then Hungary was Austrian domination, from which she wanted to break away). With his grace and sweetness he conquers the heart of Prince Francis Joseph, future emperor of Austria. The princess will have to face, with courage and determination, numerous obstacles and court plots in order not to give up her beloved. Season 1 Sissi is a young girl, living with her family at Possi, the little town owned by her father, Duke Max. Upon meeting she and Prince Franz fall in love, but they will have to overcome various obstacles: the disapproval of the Empress Sophia, the machinations of Helena Von Grossberg, the arrongant and spiteful bethothed of Franz, and of the advisor Councilor Zottornick, other than the various plots of the cruel Count Arkas to obtain Possi from Duke Max. Duke Max finally returns after his six month long secret mission. Sissi and the rest of the family does everything to prepare for his welcome home. Before he get back to Possi, Sissi realized the boys are gone. She follows them up a mountain where they are trying to pick a special flower for their papa. Sissi Gets Her Way. Duke Max decides to build a new house for the homeless Brauner family, so Sissi rides to the village to ask for help. On the way she spots two boys. The Unexpected Guests. Prince Franz and Prince Karl help building ''The Brauner house and manage to fit in very well in a small town. An Imperial Surprise. A party is held in Possenhoven in the honor of the imperial guests. Sissi has fun with the princes and the children Possi’s Little Thief. Helena uses every chance to revenge that Prince Franz likes Sissi and not her. Helena The Terrible. Sissi, the princes and Duke Max go hunting. Franz tries to confess his feelings to Sissi, but something or someone always interferes. Time To Say Good-bye. Financial problems at Possenhoven. The harvest was very poor, so the family must spare. Tommy Gluk decides to leave. Taking Chances. Sissi goes secretly to Innsbruck to speak with Franz. They decide to make a trip to the mountains. But are faced with storm and an avalanche. The Innsbruck Kiss. Both Sissi & Franz tell their parents, who they choose to spend the rest of their lives with, but no one gets the news they expected. The Parents Refuse. Franz convinces his mother to invite Sissi and her family to his engagement ball with Helena. Sissi is very disappointed by that, and plans to stay home with Duke Max. In the meantime Franz is writing a letter. A Letter From Franz. Sissi and Karl ride to Vienna. The weather is horrible - it's pouring. They have to cross the Danube that has overstepped its banks and find a flooded village. The Engagement Ball. Franz sends the royal escort for Sissi. Missed Reunions. It's not easy being a princess. Sissi has to learn the rules of protocol and the empress is giving her a hard time too. Tommy and Crunchy try to help Sissi and they cause a mess. First Steps In The Royal Court. Sissi steals away from Schonberg only to be stopped by the guards. Sissi is chastised by Empress Sophia, only to be consoled by Prince Karl. A Gilded Cage. The Zaniouchka Circus comes to Austria under orders of General Von Grossberg to give his daughter Helana a private show. Sissi is not invited by Helena, but manages to get in anyways. At the circus Sissi meets Idda Fedancy. The Zaniouchka Circus. Helene took the mirror that Idda gave to Sissi that had a note in to for her. Now that Fonz is back things start to go right so Sissi. Until everyone from the The Zaniouchka Circus is taken to prison. The Mirror's Secret. Sissi helps out a group of children at the orphanage. Meanwhile Prince Franz is off to help a group of men trapped in the minds. An Eventful Christmas. Sissi with the help of her friends free Ida Ferenczy before she is turned over to the Empress Sophia as a spy for helping Colonel Aundrassi. The Fortress. Sissi hides the rebel Aundrassi in the orphanage. Helene trick the children into telling her where he is. Helene then bring the Empress so show off her find, only for her to discover Aundrassi & Idda have both escaped. Running Against Time. Sissi and Franz have a fight and appear to break up. Sissi leaves very angry with Franz and goes back home. They both talk about the fight with their brother/mother and realize how foolish they are being. Franz goes off to find Sissi and they get back together again. Lover’s Tif. After finding out that The Orphanage needs money Sissi decides to run in a horse race to win the needed money. She is first denied by Empress Sophia, however Prince Karl is injured so Sissi must represent The Palace. Count Arkas then steals Tempest in order to increase his odds. However, Sissi manages to find him. They’ve Stolen Tempest. Sissi and Count Arkas] who is secretly the Masked Horseman go head-to-head to win the 10,000 Florence. Sissi's friends try to even the field when they find out Arkes is cheating. Sissi wins in the end, and with the Empress Sophia permission, is allowed to donate all the money to The Orphanage. A Well-Deserved Victory. Sissi and Franz go off to have a secret date at the fair. Meanwhile The Empress gives away Sissis money, and Helene talk to the newspaper and tells them Sissi is keeping the money for herself, instead of helping the children. Both Sissi & Franz come home to an angry crowd. Danger At The Prater. Sissi & Franz are met with revolutionaries at the gates of the palace. After defusing the situation and condemning Count Arkas, Prince Franz is allowed to announces his engagement to Sissi and all of Austria. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. Season Two After Prince Franz announces he is going to marry Sissi to the world, Sissi decided to invite their Hungarian friends to sign the peace treaty with Austria. However, it is stolen and the Hungarians look guilty. The Tiara is Gone. Prince Franz and Prince Karl go looking for the Royal Tiara while sissi stay behind to get ready for her wedding. The Queen invites her to the Oprah house and Sissi agrees. However while preforming a fire breaks out and the Queen is in danger. The Opera Caper. Councilor Zottornick convinced Empress Sophia into signing an arrest warrant for Duke Max. Sissi agrees to renounce her intention to marry Franz in order to save her father by older of the Empress. But before she leaves, Sissi helps Colonel Aundrassi escape prison. Sissi's Sacrifice. Councilor Zottornick exiles Duke Max. Sissi makes new friends in Hungary and she exiles Count Arkas. Hooray Erzsebet. Murgaš proposes to Sissi only to be declined. Angry he convinced Ida Ferenczy that Sissi and Count Arkas are in love. Helena Von Grossberg convinces Prince Franz that Sissi betrayed him. Jealousy. Count Arkas tricks Duchess Ludovica into leaving Possi to joint Duke Max in Paris. Councilor Zottornick persuades Empress Sophia that Sissi is a tardier. Prince Franz arrives just in time to save Sissi's friends. However, Sissi has already left Possi. Good-bye Budapest. Sissi returns to Possi, only to find her family has left for Paris. Count Arkas carries out his plans to take ownership over Possi while Sissi does all she can to stop him. Possi Must be Saved. After Prince Franz saves Possi. Sissi find herself in Paris. Sissi and the Apaches. Sissi learns why her mother is so sick. Her Dr. has been blackmailed to keep the cure away from her. However, the children trick Count Arkas and they get their money back to help save their mother. Hard Times. Sissi takes refuge in the Moulin Rouge in Paris, while pretending to play a mysterious horsewoman- only to have Count Arkas fall in love with her. The Mysterious Horsewoman. Tommy Gluk fools Councilor Zottornick by pretending to be a little girl. Helena wears all of Sissi's old clothes., while Sissi secretly dresses as Helena to steal the map that is holding her father's location. Hide and Seek at Schonbrunn. Sissi and Tommy escape on a train, while trying to hide from Prince Franz. Their new friend Emilla helps hide them. Prince Fronz reuses Sissi from Count Arkas and they are in each other's arms once again. The Great Chase. Sissi, Tommy and Prince Franz tour Vienna with Count Arkas. Count Arkes regains his memory and Tommy tells Franz why Sissi has been avoiding him. Confessions in Venice. Prince Franz tells his mother he has given up his claim to the crown in order to marry Sissi. Sissi finally find her father, Duke Max. Ahriman Island. Count Arkas recaptures Duke Max. Everyone onboard becomes shipwrecked when the ship capsizes. Max saves Prince Franz, but Sissi and Tommy are lost at sea. The Shipwreck. Prince Franz looks for Sissi, while Count Arkas tells everyone Sissi is dead. Councilor Zottornick tells everyone that The Hungarians are responsible for her death. Arkas’ Prisoners. Prince Franz rides to the border of Austria to meet with his brother Prince Karl and try to stop the war. Meanwhile Sissi pretends to be a soilder to try and help. Private Sissi. Sissi and Tommy learn a secret from an inured solider. Tommy finds his real father. Sissi in the Eye of the Storm. The Empress lets Prince Franz be Emperor and marry Sissi. As all of Austria wants Sissi at his side. The Three Pigeons. Prince Franz is angry with the horrible wedding plans- Thanks to Helena-who tricked Sissi once more. Be Careful Princess. Sissi and her family all return to Possi. Tommy and his new-found-father, Thomas Gluk move in together into their new castle- Across from Possi. Tommy’s Mystery. Prince Fronz and Sissi announce their wedding will take place in one week. Arkas Never Gives Up. Sissi falls ill off her horse. And no one is able to cure her. Councilor Zottornick finds a look alike; Dr. Fritz... And Dr. Fritz elixir saves the day. Dr. Fritz’s Elixer. Zottornick and Count Arkas train Dr. Fritz to be a Prince Franz while the real Prince Franz is kidnapped and impressed. The imposter fake-Prince falls in love with Helena, and so tells Sissi that he no longer wants to marry her. Prince Fritz. Zottornick assumes political control over the emperor. Helena prepares for her wedding, but Dr. Fritz has a change of heart. The Double-Crossed Game. Princess Sissi and Prince Franz are finally able to marry, and Dr. Fitz gets his happy ever-after with Helena on a farm. The Triumph Of Love. Quotes Notes * Sissi' Birthday is on Christmas. * The negotiations between Hungary & Austria acturally took place and were negociated by no other than Emporor Franz in 1867. The Mirror's Secret * Sissi is allowed to become the 1st female to ever race- and win- in The official Equestrian race in Austria. They’ve Stolen Tempest. '''In Real life * Princess Sisi was a real life princess in her own right, since birth. * Princess Sisi was one of ten children of Princess Ludovika and Duke Maximilian, however, none of her siblings in the show matched her real siblings. Sisi was the fourth child and second daughter. She had five brothers and four sisters. * Princess Sisi's relationship with Emperor Franz wasn't as romantic as in the show. While Emperor Franz was passionately in love with her, Sisi never fully felt the same way and was emotionally distant from him. She ended up avoiding him and court life as much as she could. * Helena frequently refers to Sisi as a peasant. In fact, Sisi was the grand-daughter of the King of Bavaria and her mother Ludovika was actually the sister of Archduchess Sophie of Austria (Empress Sophia in the series). Therefore Sisi was the cousin of Franz and of much higher rank than the Viscountess Helena. Historical Notes * Sissi's real name was Princess Elisabeth Amalie Eugenie * Princess Sissi Born on December 24, 1837. * Her older brother Wilhelm Karl, Duke in Bavaria was born on 24 December 1832, and she was born 5 years later on 24 December 1837. * Princess Sissi was one of ten children of Princess Ludovika and Duke Maximilian. Sissi was the fourth child. Her older sister, Princess Helene was first formally engaged to Emperor Franz of Austria. * Emperor Franz preferred Elisabeth to the more quiet Helene and defied his mother's orders, choosing Elisabeth as his bride. As upon laying eyes on Sisi, Franz Joseph feel madly in love with her and demanded to marry her over Helene. His mother, Archduchess Sophie, had reservations about Elisabeth, as she found her unsuited; they were often at odds, especially in the early years of marriage. * Ida Ferenczy was a lady-in-waiting and a confidante to the Empress Elisabeth of Austria-Hungary. * Sissi, used to an informal style of life, disliked the strict etiquette of the Habsburg court, a dislike that reflected on her health. Her standing at the court improved with the Birth of a male heir, Rudolf, but her health continued to suffer. * She frequently visited Hungary and developed a deep bond for the country. * In 1867, with the help if his wife, Emperor Franz signed the Ausgleich, which officially turned Austria into Austria-Hungary. Both countries would have their own governments, with a shared head of state. *Count Gyula Andrassy was the first Prime Minister of Hungary, thanks to Sissi and Franz. * While Emperor Franz was passionately in love with Sisi, she never fully felt the same way and was emotionally distant from him. She ended up avoiding him and court life as much as she could. * According to a very common legend, Count Andrássy had a long lasting romance with Elisabeth. * Count Andrássy possibly fathered Elisabeth, only son, Archduke Rudolf. Dresses Dress-_Country_Dress.png Dress- FancyDress I.png Dress- Mysterious Hourwoman II.png Dress- HourseRiding.png Dress- Dressy.png Dress- Dressy I.png Dress- BallGown II.png Dress- Ball-Gown I.png Dress- Engagment I.png Dress- Wedding III.png Screens-princess-sissi-26911867-768-576.png Screens-princess-sissi-26911878-768-576.png Screens-princess-sissi-26911862-768-576.png Sissi in her other dress.jpg sissi in her purple dress.jpg Sissi-princess-sissi-39628793-271-480.png Sissi-princess-sissi-39628747-300-396.png Sissi-princess-sissi-39628791-256-479.png Sissi-princess-sissi-39628761-300-350.png Sissi-princess-sissi-39628763-300-465.png Screens-princess-sissi-26911854-768-576.png References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Royal Family Category:Bavaria